


i'm gonna rock your body

by bloodygreenie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender Alec, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygreenie/pseuds/bloodygreenie
Summary: Alec raised his eyebrows before breaking their eye contact, returning to his cocktails making."Was it supposed to be one of your pick-up lines ?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this, but I really needed to write a cheesy, good ending stuff about these two beans!  
> also, I'm french and this is my first attempt to write in english so, sorry for the mistakes guys...  
> enjoy!

 

Jace stepped into the crowded club with a toothy smile. Tonight would be a great night, he had no doubt about it. Something about the deafening music, the sweaty bodies and the smell of alcohol made him relax immediately ; it was his world. Zigzagging with assurance between drunk dancers and couples making-out, he found his way to the bar. He wasn't even seated when a perfectly manicured hand put a glass in front of him.

"It's on the house, biscuit."

"What would I do without you, Magnus ?"

"Well, I really don't know... but you'll have to find out, since my work day ends in exactly two minutes !" He winked at him and wiped his last glass cheerfully.

"What ? Come on Mag, are you really getting rid of me like this on a saturday night ?"

"Jace, honey, there's a bunch of people here who actually can't wait to get drunk with you... you'll survive this, I promise you."

"Hey, Magnus, wait ! Who's gonna replace you at the bar ?"

"Alec's on his way !" And He was gone.

Jace sighed and stared at his glass, which was still filled with vodka. Who the hell was this Alec bartender guy ? Since the first saturday he walked into this club, Magnus had been the one behind the counter. He was the absolute master of coktails, and the main reason for Jace to keep coming, even though The Institute wasn't the greatest club he knew in New York (okay, he had to admit that the music was actually great). The two men became sort of "night buddies" ; the blonde was sitting at the bar while he was serving, and they just spent the night like this, chatting and laughing, the dark haired man giving him the thumbs up when he was dragged to the dance floor by some random strangers. He chuckled at the thought of it and took a sip of his glass. Nights with Mag were fun, but so would be this one.

And well, when Jace looked up, he knew _fun_ wasn't the right word. A gorgeous, delightfully tall, raven haired boy was standing behind the counter, waving a shaker, an expression of deep concentration painted on his appealing features. He couldn't help but smile before clearing his throat.

"Alec, right ?"

Without warning, a pair of hazel eyes way too bright to be even real met his.

"How do you know my name ?"

"I'd have to kill you if I told you." Alec raised his eyebrows before breaking their eye contact, returning to his cocktails making.

"Was it supposed to be one of your pick-up lines ?"

"Sounded way better in my head, actually."

The dark haired boy failed to contain a smile, and Jace couldn't take his eyes off of him. How was this even possible ? How could someone possibly look that good in a stupid black shirt ? All he was doing was wiping glasses and filling them with alcohol and yet, he was just beyond frustrating to watch. _Dammit Magnus..._

"You really need to stop staring at me like that, Sherlock."

"I'm intrigued."

The tall boy handed his last glass of cocktail to a drunk dead redhead and glanced at Jace. Raising eyebrows at him was definitely one of Alec's things.

"Intrigued ? I'm everything but intriguing, _Jace_."

"Wait ! How do you-"

"Remember, I'd have to kill you if I told you."

Jace couldn't help but bite his lip, because dealing with a smirking Alec with mocking tone, parallels and luscious lips was the last thing he needed right now. He leant on the counter, eager to get close to the raven haired boy.

"Tell you what ? You're totally messing up my usual saturday night, I hope it makes you feel bad about yourself."

Even his attempt to be serious was chaotic, totally ruined by his own smile, way too big to be hidden.

"Well, you sure look like someone who's spending an awful night."

"You could make it better, you know."

Alec slowly put down the glass he was wiping, and locked his eyes on Jace.

"Well, I'm actually great at making mojitos, not too bad at archery, but I suck at singing, honest. So how could I possibly improve your night ?"

Jace couldn't help but laugh at that, because yeah, he really needed to hear Alec sing one day.

"I think I could use a mojito or two, actually. Let's see how gifted you are."

"Are you challenging me ? Because I'm telling you, you're gonna love them so much you'll probably end up completely stoned."

"Are _you_ challenging me ? You don't even know how many nights I spent drinking here, newbie."

Alec was now smiling, and _goddammit_ , Jace was in deep. He was aware of the fact that he was now thinking like a cheesy teenage girl, but the only thing he cared about at the moment was to keep making Alec smile, no matter if that meant drinking mojitos 'til the end of the night...

And that's what happened, eventually. A slightly drunk Jace was leaning against the wall while Alec was closing the club, at 4:25 am.

"Okay, you might have some serious skills about mojito making, I just got to admit it."

The tall boy let out a laugh and leant on the wall towards Jace's one before rubbing his sore neck, and nothing could've had highlight more his muscular arms.

"Great. The second thing you should admit is the fact that you're drunk."

"Are you kidding me ? I'm absolutely not ! _Not at all_."

Alec put his head in the wall and chuckled at the blonde's indignant's tone. Why was he doing this ? All Jace could see now was how bare his neck was, and how badly he wanted to mark it, how incredible kissing the sharp curve of his jaw would feel like. _Jeez, being this fucking attractive should be forbidden._

"I heard that. And I don't know if you're being super honest or just super drunk right now, Jace."

Alec's tone was fucking teasing and the way his name got out of that damn mouth of his made Jace's head spin. He _knew_ how desperate the blonde was to touch him. He knew how frustrating it was for Jace to see him against this wall, perfectly casual and relaxed, when he was craving for the other boy's skin against his. Eventually, he left his wall and lazily took a few steps in the empty narrow street. He was playing with the club's keys, twisting them around his thumb leisurely while slowly moving forward the blonde.

"What about your talent ? Magnus didn't talk about it."

"Oh okay, I get it now... Magnus told you about me ! And you were just _super desperate_ to get to know me, so here you are, replacing the guy at the bar... well done."

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"You wish... But I'm still wondering, _blondie_ : maybe your talent is pick up lines ?" 

A little smirk lifted the corners of his lips ; Alec seemed close now. Dangerously close, but Jace needed him closer.

"Alec, I swear..."

"Or maybe it's just... sitting at the counter all night, driving the bartender crazy ?"

Their nearness was making Jace weak at the knees ; every fiber of his being was begging him to make a move. When he felt Alec's breath on his lips, Jace just couldn't handle it anymore. At first, it was just their lips finally brushing in a gentle, soft, delicate way. The next thing Jace knew was that Alec was leading the way ; it became hot, _amazingly_ hot. It was almost unbearable, how incredible his hot skin felt under Jace's fingers.

Alec was fucking out of this world.


End file.
